Love Is Bitter
by Wings.Of.Melodies
Summary: A mysterious boy who appears at midnight and not in the day. Just who is he and what is the mystery behind him? Click here to find out
1. Chapter 1

Uh... Hi! Um.. this is my first fanfic well not really, I posted this fanfic on another site and someone someone stole it and put it on asianfanfic not too long ago. Anyways call me nightmare and since I'm korean, there are couple of korean words.

**Noona: "Older sister" used by a male to a female. Again, can be used between blood siblings or merely people who are close friends.**

**Hyung: "Older brother," used between males only. Can be used between blood brothers, or close friends.**

**Soju: A korean alcoholic beverage, it's similar to sake**

**Ssi: A formal suffix after a name**

Anyways, I know what you guys are thinking korean words in this..well I can't help so when reading my fanfics its rare to see me address people without that.

**Disclaimer: You would know if I owned but I don't.**

**Warning: Language a little bit and only mentions sex**

Enjoy My Precious

* * *

He knew he shouldn't be there. The studio closed at eleven, but he couldn't help himself. There was something weird about the studio, even if no one believed him. He unlocked the door stealthily and crept up the stairs, careful not to make any noise. If he'd been anyone else, making noise wouldn't have been an issue, because nobody was supposed to be there at that hour, but Sasuke thought otherwise. He heard the hall clock strike midnight, and he jumped at the chimes.

"It's okay," he heard a voice say; "there's nobody here." He whipped around to see the most beautiful person he'd ever seen, sitting on the windowsill, his silhouette bathed in moonlight. "You're not supposed to be here, you know," he continued.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke quickly explained, "but—"

"Neither am I, really," the boy said with a sweet smile. "But I like to dance and midnight is the only time I can."

Sasuke looked around confusedly.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto," the boy replied. "I'm seventeen in Western age. What's your name?"

"Uh, Uchiha Sasuke, and I'm twenty-three in Western age."

"Uchiha Sasuke…that's a pretty name. Hey, are we friends?"

"Um, sure," Sasuke replied awkwardly. Naruto smiled.

"I'll buy you a drink then; wait right here!" He jumped off of his perch and scampered down the stairs. Sasuke was very confused. He didn't have time to collect himself before Naruto reappeared, smiling.

"Here," he said, handing him a small bottle and keeping one for himself.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Banana milk," Naruto replied, sipping his drink. Sasuke took a sip and suddenly spit it out.

"This tastes like straight sugar!" Sasuke sputtered. Naruto pouted, and oddly pinched his own cheek.

"It's good though!" he said, sipping his again. There were several seconds of silence before he looked up at Sasuke. "Hey, do you do ballroom?"

"No," Sasuke replied, "I'm the pianist for ballroom though."

"Play something, please" Naruto pleaded

"Uh, alright," Sasuke acquiesced, stepping over to the piano. He began playing one of his favorite waltzes.

Naruto put down his bottle of banana milk and started to dance along, seeming to have an invisible partner. His movements were smooth and precise; far better than any of the students in the studio. He stopped after a little bit, looking at Sasuke.

"Hey, now that we have the music in our heads, come dance with me!" he proposed.

"I don't dance," Sasuke replied stubbornly.

"Aw," Naruto said, pinching his cheek again and looking down at his feet.

"Shouldn't you be at home? Won't your parents be worried?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled melancholically.

"No," he said, "my parents aren't around. I live with my noona, but she's always with a guy or drunk, so I don't go home often."

"Where do you stay then?" Sasuke wondered. Naruto bit his lip.

"Can I stay with you?" he asked. Sasuke was taken aback.

"What? No, we don't even know each other!"

"But I thought we were friends," Naruto said, once again pinching his cheek. Sasuke regarded

him sadly. He felt bad for the poor kid.

"Well, I…okay, fine, just because I'm nice and don't want to make you stay with your noona," he

muttered.

"Thanks," Naruto smiled.

They walked back to Sasuke's apartment, Naruto skipping and pointing out completely mundane things like the plants growing in the cracks of the sidewalk and the flickering of neon signs. Sasuke was curious about him.

He unlocked his door with a yawn.

"I'm going to sleep. You can sleep on the couch there. I'll be in my room if you need anything."

"Thanks," Naruto smiled. He grabbed a blanket and lay down on the couch, still smiling. "Thanks."

* * *

Sasuke awoke groggily. He put on his glasses, remembering that Naruto was there. He stepped into the living room. It was empty.

"Naruto?" he called. "Naruto?"

Perhaps it had been a strange dream. The blankets were folded in their original position, nothing out of its usual place. Maybe he had dreamt it all up…

But no, there was a note on the fridge.

Thanks –Naruto.

* * *

He hadn't forgotten about him. Far from it. But he had no way to contact him, and he knew the people at the studio wouldn't believe him if he asked about the mysterious midnight boy.

The third day after meeting Naruto, it struck him. He would probably be at the studio at midnight. He snuck in again that night, and sure enough, there he was, dancing with his imaginary partner to imaginary music.

"Oh, Sasuke-hyung!" he cried when he saw Sasuke. "Why didn't you come visit me?"

"Why did you leave?" Sasuke countered, slightly annoyed.

"I had to."

"Why? Where did you go?"

"Were you looking for me?"

"Well, I wanted to know where you were at least," Sasuke replied. "Or why you left. I was worried."

"Worried about me?" Naruto said smilingly. "That means a lot."

"I just…no, I mean, like, you suddenly disappeared. I was just wondering, that's all," Sasuke clarified. Naruto smiled knowingly and didn't press the issue.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was going to press the issue.

"So where'd you go?" he asked.

"Home. Noona texted me and wanted me back."

"Was it…okay?" Sasuke asked concernedly. "Like, was she…"

"Yeah she was completely drunk, as usual. It's fine though," Naruto replied nonchalantly. He spun around.

"No, it's not! That's not a good place for a kid to be."

"Hyung, will you dance with me?" Naruto asked suddenly. Sasuke sighed.

"Didn't I say I didn't dance?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, looking at his feet and pinching his cheek.

"Why do you do that?" Sasuke asked. It was strange.

"Do what?"

"Why do you pinch your cheek all the time?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked up at him with a very confused expression.

"I…don't know what you're talking about."

"You…oh, whatever," Sasuke said, shaking his head.

"Hyung, let's dance," Naruto persisted.

"No, I don't dance," Sasuke repeated. Naruto reached for his cheeks.

"Look! You're doing it again." Naruto looked at him, putting his hand down. He wordlessly began to move to his imaginary music. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle. Naruto was kind of cute in the way that he did things without any sort of reason, but it would take a lot of getting used to.

"So, do you come here every night?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, pretty much, unless I can't slip out."

"Your noona doesn't let you out?"

"I'm not allowed out, no," Naruto replied. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Why don't you stay with someone else? She doesn't sound like a very good guardian. Where…what…I mean, what about your parents?"

"They're not around," Naruto said the way he had several days before. "Hyung, do you want some banana milk?"

"No, but you can get some if you want. I'll sit with you while you drink it," Sasuke said kindly. Naruto smiled and scampered down the stairs again.

Naruto was kind of mysterious.

Once he reappeared with his banana milk, he sat down on the floor and motioned for Sasuke to join him.

"It's nice to have friends," he said.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied, not entirely sure where this was going. "Look, Naruto, why don't you come here during the day? Like after school or something? The people at the studio are really nice, I'm sure they'd accept you. And classes aren't very expensive."

"I can't go out."

"Your noona won't let you go out at all?" Sasuke asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm not allowed out, right," Naruto nodded, sipping his banana milk again.

"Man, she sounds awful," Sasuke said absentmindedly.

"No, she's not," Naruto replied defensively. "She has good intentions. She's just is a little irresponsible sometimes, that's all. She loves me."

"Still," Sasuke said thoughtfully, "I can't help but wonder why you have to sneak into the dance studio at midnight." Naruto regarded Sasuke seriously, his cute looks suddenly having been replaced with a charismatic stare.

"Hyung, is your only job being a pianist?" Naruto asked, his aegyo suddenly reappearing, much to Sasuke's confusion.

"No, I have another part time job at a bakery," Sasuke replied. "Why?"

"I want to get to know you better. Do you have any siblings?"

"I have a hyung. His name is Itachi. What about you? Where do you go to school?"

"Tokyo," Naruto replied. "And my noona's name is Uzumaki Kyuubi. She's a year older than you."

Sasuke nodded, and looked at the clock. He could just barely make out that it was nearly one because of the darkness in the studio.

"You should get home," Sasuke said, standing up. Naruto looked up at him.

"I don't want to. Can I come home with you again?" Naruto pleaded. Sasuke looked at his cute face and felt bad for him.

"Naruto, if I keep bringing you home, people are going to think I'm a pedophile. You're underage, I'm six years older than you, and we're both guys. There are so many things wrong with that."

"Does anyone know about last time?"

"No."

"Then why should anyone find out about any of the other times?" Naruto asked. He had a point. They were going to Sasuke's apartment well after midnight, when most of Sasuke's quiet neighborhood was asleep. And Naruto's noona did not sound appealing in any way.

"You're not going to disappear on me in the morning, are you?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"I can't promise that," Naruto replied with a hint of cheekiness in his voice.

"Fine, then," Sasuke replied with a slight smile. Naruto hopped up, beaming, and followed Sasuke back to his apartment. He slept on the same couch as the first time he'd gone to Sasuke's.

And sure enough, Naruto was nowhere to be found the next morning.

* * *

"Hyung," Naruto asked as they sat in the dark studio a few nights later, "have you ever been in a relationship?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said, picking at his fingernail absentmindedly. "In high school. I liked her a lot, so when we broke up it was really hard on me."

"Mm. You know what they say: 'love is the double-edged blade that leads to a bittersweet end,' right?" Naruto replied thoughtfully.

"Wait, that's…isn't it 'a love and a double-edged blade?'" Sasuke asked. "My grandmother used to say 'and…'"

"But hyung," Naruto laughed, "that doesn't make any sense."

"Do you know what it means then?"

"Yeah! Isn't it obvious? Hyung, love is something special, something beautiful that makes you happier than anything. But it can hurt you a lot too. It can be really painful. Double-edged blade. So when the love has to end, it's bittersweet. Because you're sad it's over, but you're left with a lot of good memories."

"That…makes sense," Sasuke responded. Naruto smiled at him.

"Hey, hyung, do you want to dance?" Naruto asked once again.

"No,Naruto. How many times to I have to tell you I don't dance?"

"Fine," Naruto muttered, pinching his cheek.

* * *

The next few weeks went on similarly, Naruto usually staying weeknights at Sasuke's. He didn't go to the studios on weekends, so Sasuke could only assume that he was with his noona.

Sasuke got to know a few small things about Naruto through their nightly meetings. Naruto's favorite animals were foxes, his favorite color was orange, his favorite number was two, and his favorite movie was Konohakagure Wars.

Even so, it bothered Sasuke that he didn't know anything substantial about his mysterious friend. Whenever Sasuke asked about Naruto's parents, his reply was always "they aren't around." He never got any real answers that gave him any clue as to where they were. He didn't know why Naruto always came to the studio. And he didn't know why Naruto always pinched his cheeks.

And another thing was that every single time they met in the studio, Naruto would always ask if Sasuke wanted to dance. Sasuke always said no, but he couldn't help but feel that it was disappointing Naruto more than just a little bit.

* * *

One day Sasuke bought sunflowers for Naruto on a whim. They just seemed like something he'd like. Something that suited him. Something that would make him smile that beautiful smile that lit up the entire midnight-dark studio.

"Wah, hyung, these are for me?" Naruto cried as Sasuke offered him the flowers, beaming just as Sasuke had hoped he would. "Thank you! Sunflowers are my favorites. What's the occasion?"

"Oh," Sasuke mused, thinking about exactly why he had bought Naruto flowers.

Why indeed? He'd never bought flowers for anyone, not even for his own mother. So why?

His mind had settled on an answer before he could ponder anything else.

He'd fallen completely in love with Naruto without even realizing it.

* * *

Once Sasuke had accepted the fact that he was undeniably in love with Naruto, everything seemed to flow from there. He still stubbornly refused to dance, but besides that, Sasuke acknowledged that he was completely wrapped around Naruto's finger, even if Naruto didn't know.

Just spending time with Naruto was blissful.

"Hyung," Naruto said one day, very slowly. "I think…I think I want you to meet my noona."

"Really?" Sasuke asked, suddenly excited that he'd been invited into Naruto 's life.

"Yeah. And you can stay the night at my house. Is that okay? I told her we were coming but I guess that you haven't told me if you could yet."

"I can, Naruto, I'd love to meet your noona," Sasuke smiled. "Are we going to go now, then?"

"Yeah, why don't we go now?" Naruto said. He led Sasuke out of the studio, and to his apartment. It was a first floor flat literally two blocks away from the studio. He stood in front of the door momentarily, just breathing.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, looking down at Naruto's concerned face. Naruto looked up at him and gave him an awkward smile.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt Naruto's fingers on his hand.

"Don't be nervous, hyung," Naruto said shakily. "Noona doesn't bite."

"I'm…I'm not, Naruto," Sasuke said with hesitation. "Are you okay?"

"What?" Naruto said, the awkwardness suddenly dissipating, and his fingers disappearing from Sasuke's hand. "I'm fine." He unlocked the door and stepped inside.

The apartment was small. Extremely small. There was a bathroom, a main room, and a bedroom. The bedroom door was closed, and Naruto didn't make any motion to go towards it. There was a futon set out on the ground in the main room next to the table and the small kitchenette, which is where Naruto sat.

"Noona's not home yet," Naruto explained. "Why don't we play Go while we wait?"

Sasuke had always found Go to be very boring, and evidently Naruto thought so too, because he'd fallen asleep around two in the morning.

Sasuke stayed up, just watching him sleep. He looked peaceful and exuded a certain glow which seemed dulled when he was awake. It just made Sasuke even more curious.

Suddenly he heard a big crash and he jumped up. Someone unlocked the door, and as the door opened, Sasuke saw that it was a girl.

Naruto's sister looked like him except her red hair and crimson eyes. A voluptuous, female, and very drunk version of him.

"Who are you?" she demanded indistinctly as she staggered over to the kitchenette, reaching for one of the many bottles of soju they had there. Sasuke walked over to her.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto's friend," he said politely. "And I don't think you really need any more soju tonight, Kyuubi-ssi."

"Wow, you're hot," she replied, her breath smelling horribly of alcohol. "Uchiha Sasuke you said? Damn, you're hot. Here, let's drink together!"

"No than—"Sasuke began, but Kyuubi pushed him down so he was sitting at the table. She poured two small cups of soju and downed hers in one gulp. When she saw that Sasuke wasn't drinking his, she downed that as well.

"So," she said matter-of-factly. "You're Naru's friend?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Yeah, I think he said something about you coming here. How old are you, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Twenty-three."

"Close enough. So, now that you and I are friends, why don't we take it to the bedroom where Naru can't hear us?"

"No thanks," Sasuke said without missing a beat. He glanced over at Naruto, and even being as drunk as she was, Kyuubi caught the gesture.

"So you'd rather fuck my little brother?"

"What? I didn't say that!" Sasuke cried.

"But you like Naruto, don't you?"

"He's a very good frien—"

"You know what I mean, Uchiha Sasuke," she said, completely straight faced. She and Naruto had the same tendency to switch moods faster than Sasuke could keep up.

"I…yeah, I like him," Sasuke replied quietly. He looked up at Kyuubi questioningly, and relaxed when it looked like she was smiling.

"I'm glad," she said calmly. She heaved a great sigh and continued. "He needs someone to look after him. I'm a terrible guardian, I know that. He needs to be loved."

"I take good care of him," Sasuke explained. "He's really important to me."

"That's good," she said, twirling her soju glass around.

"Uh, Kyuubi-ssi, I was wondering…why does Naruto always pinch his cheeks when he's disappointed?"

"Oh, you noticed that? I was hoping he'd have stopped that by now," she sighed. "Our parents left us on our own when Naru was just eight. I was only fifteen but I had to drop out of school and get a job to support us. Every time he cried, and every time he wanted something I couldn't give him, I would pinch his cheek. I don't know why I did it. It wasn't that I pinched him hard or anything, but I guess I thought I was reassuring him. Or maybe scolding him. Either way, it's become something he does to cope when he's disappointed."

"I…I had no idea," Sasuke said. "Your parents…left you?"

"Yeah," Kyuubi replied. "We'd be doing great now if it wasn't for the medical bills."

"What?"

"Naru's medical bills. They eat up all of the money I earn. That's why I live in this dump."

"Why does Naruto have medical bills?" Sasuke asked, suddenly having an ominous feeling in his gut.

"Didn't he tell you?" Kyuubi asked solemnly. "Naruto is dying."

* * *

Love it? Like it? Bleeding your eyes out? Should I end it here like a mystery? Or should I continue and make it a two-shot? Tell me in the reviews!

**xoxo****Nightmares ~ 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Kyuubi let Sasuke sleep in the same room as Naruto, but sleep wouldn't come to Sasuke. Kyuubi had explained Naruto's condition. He wasn't supposed to last for more than another month.

Naruto turned over and opened his eyes, and that's when Sasuke realized that it was already daytime.

"Oh, hyung, you're awake," Naruto said with an adorable smile. Sasuke stared at him. This kid was dying and yet he could smile like that.

"G-good morning, Naruto," Sasuke mumbled.

"Did noona ever come home?" Naruto asked. "Do you know?"

"She did. We talked a little bit, but she was kind of drunk."

"Typical noona," Naruto sighed. "She's nice when she's sober."

"Uh, Naruto, do you want to, you know, do you want to do something today?" Sasuke asked nervously. He knew he shouldn't be nervous. Naruto was the world's most gentle teenager, but Sasuke couldn't help it.

"Sure, hyung! Can we go to the park? I really want to ride the merry-go-round."

"Of course we can," Sasuke replied with a smile. Anything for you.

The two strolled through the park, Naruto bouncing around just as much as usual, pointing out trivial things again as he always did. But Minho couldn't help but be guarded. Had he been treating Naruto well enough?

"Wah!" Naruto cried, tripping over a rock and falling on the ground. Sasuke rushed over to him.

"Naruto! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need some ice?" Sasuke asked frantically, his hands gripping Naruto's shoulders.

"I'm fine, hyung," Naruto laughed, getting up and brushing himself off. "It was just a scratch."

"Okay," Sasuke sighed with relief. He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder protectively. Naruto looked at him, seemingly slightly confused.

"Can we go to the merry-go-round first thing?" Naruto asked, jumping up and down.

Sasuke nodded with a smile. He was pleased when he felt Naruto take his hand and lead him over to the merry-go-round.

"Hyung, I want to ride the giraffe one!" Naruto cried as he scrambled over to his chosen steed. He reached up to climb onto it, but he'd have to pull himself up. Sasuke rushed over and helped him get on the giraffe.

"Uh, thanks, hyung, but I can manage, you know," Naruto said.

"I…yeah, I know," Sasuke replied, getting onto the horse next to Naruto as the merry-go-round started to turn. Naruto looked at Sasuke, laughing, and Naruto smiled. Naruto really was beautiful. And how he could smile like that was completely beyond Sasuke.

Once the ride had finished, Sasuke dismounted the horse and hurried to help Naruto off, but Naruto just jumped without any problem. Sasuke took his hand gingerly once again and Naruto smiled, gripping Sasuke's hand tighter.

They saw an old woman carrying what looked to be several heavy boxes. Naruto stepped over.

"Miss, can I help you?" he asked, holding out his arms to carry a box.

"Thank you, young man," she replied graciously, and as she was about to hand Naruto a box, Sasuke came up and took it.

"I should carry this," Sasuke said, glancing at Naruto.

For the first time ever, Naruto looked angry. He didn't say anything until they'd helped the lady put her boxes next to her fruit stand.

"She told you, didn't she? Noona told you! That's why you're acting like this; because you know I'm sick!" Naruto said accusingly once they were out of the lady's earshot.

"No, Naruto, I'm just—" Minho began defensively, but Taemin stopped him.

"Don't lie to me, hyung," Naruto said monotonically. Sasuke gulped. Naruto looked so serious and so…hurt and Sasuke couldn't bear to see him like that.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"I'm trying to live like a normal person while I can," Naruto explained bitterly. "Don't treat me like I'm not normal".

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I…I haven't…I mean," Sasuke stammered. "Agh," he said, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "I don't know what to say."

"Just pretend like noona never told you about my disease. Treat me like you used to."

"I'm always going to be worrying that I'm not treating you as well as you deserve to be treated though," Sasuke told him. Naruto smiled sadly.

"But hyung, I don't deserve to be treated any special way, because I'm not special."

"You're special to me," Sasuke mumbled. Naruto's lips turned up.

"Thank you, hyung." Narutosighed heavily. "Hyung, I guess now that you know, I'd better tell you. I live at the hospital during the week. They let me come home on weekends but…this is the last weekend I'm allowed to be out. They're starting the intense treatments next week, but they say it probably won't save me."

"Naruto…" Sasuke breathed.

"Hyung," Naruto said, looking over at Sasuke with panic in his eyes, "I'm scared."

Naruto opened the door slowly.

"Naru?" she said gingerly. "I brought someone to see you."

Sasuke stepped into the hospital room and took a breath to steady himself.

"Hyung," Naruto said weakly with a slight smile. Sasuke blinked his eyes forcefully. Naruto's entire demeanor had changed. His skin that used to glow was now almost a sickly gray color. His hair and even his eyes had dulled, and his lips were chapped. There were tubes hooked up to his arms and nose and he was thinner than Sasuke had ever seen him.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, taking Naruto's hand gently. Kyuubi left the room quietly to give the two some privacy. "How are you?"

"I could be better," Naruto replied feebly. He gave a frail chuckle and shook his head slightly. Sasuke swallowed thickly, his eyes burning.

"Naruto," he said again. "I…I…"

"Hyung, do you remember the first time we met?" Naruto asked pensively.

"Y-yes," Sasuke choked.

"Don't cry, hyung, I'm right here. Remember how you came up the stairs and the clock chimed and I surprised you?"

"Yes," Sasuke whispered.

"I was glad you came. I asked if we were friends and you didn't even hesitate; you just said yes and then we were. That meant a lot to me, hyung."

Sasuke just nodded, unable to speak as he tried desperately to hold back his tears.

"Hyung, why are you crying?" Naruto asked tenderly. He lifted his hand slowly and placed his cold, bony fingers on Sasuke 's cheek.

Sasuke couldn't hold back any more. He started to cry openly, tears running down his face and the lump in his throat strangling him uncomfortably.

"Hyung, even Kyuu-noona's not crying yet. The doctors say I still have a few more days. This isn't goodbye," Naruto reassured Sasuke, but it didn't help.

"Naruto," he sobbed, "I need more time. I need more time to love you like you deserve. Naruto, I love you. I love you."

He looked at Naruto with his blurry eyes and saw tears fall on to Naruto's hollow cheeks.

"You've done so much for me already," Naruto replied sweetly.

"I never danced with you when you asked," Sasuke wept. "I want to dance with you now, but it's too late. I should have when I had the chance."

Naruto sniffled and smiled gently at Sasuke.

"It's okay, hyung. Knowing you want to is enough for me."

"Naruto," Sasuke said, "I have to make it up to you. I'll do anything. Anything you want. Tell me what you want and I'll do it."

"I don't need anything," Naruto replied quietly. "Except…hyung, will you…will you kiss me?"

Sasuke didn't need to be asked twice. He leaned towards Naruto and their lips met Sasuke's plump, soft lips against Naruto's thin, rough ones. Tears fell from Sasuke's eyes onto Naruto's sunken cheeks.

He couldn't embrace Naruto, but Sasuke cradled Naruto's head in his hands, and even though they were both crying, Sasuke could feel Naruto smile into the kiss. Naruto was putting all the affection and all the feelings he had left into that kiss and Sasuke responded with equal—or perhaps more—feeling.

They finally broke apart, and Naruto gave Sasuke a tiny smile.

"I can die happy now," Naruto sighed, closing his eyes.

"No, Naruto, please don't say that," Sasuke pleaded, still holding Naruto's head in his hands. "Please don't say that." Naruto's eyes opened again.

"Stay with me," Naruto whispered his fear evident in his dulled eyes. "Don't let me die alone."

"I'll always, always be with you, Naru," Sasuke replied, kissing Naruto's forehead as tears spilled down his cheeks once again.

Sasuke always had his phone on him for the next few days, the ringtone volume turned all the way up so that if something happened, he'd know right away. It practically ripped his heart out of his chest every time that ringtone went off. He found himself dreading finding out who was on the other end, just in case it was the worst.

And then the call came.

"Sasuke," Kyuubi said tearfully through the phone, "Sasuke."

"No…no, noona, no, please no," Sasuke replied, the uncomfortable lump forming in his throat once again.

"It's not that," she said, still sniffling. "But it will be soon. Sasuke, he's asking for you. He needs you here right now."

Sasuke ran.

He entered the hospital room quietly but swiftly and rushed to Naruto's side. He was surrounded by doctors and a weeping Kyuubi.

"Naruto," he said gently, holding Naruto's tiny hand, "I'm here. I'm here." Naruto turned his head slowly towards Sasuke, his eyes barely open.

"I knew…you'd come," he said weakly. "I ha-had…to say…goodbye."

Naruto couldn't help the tears that seeped out of his eyes.

"Naruto, you can't go, please," he begged, crying freely.

"H-hyung, I have to. I'm so…so tired," Sasuke said, in a voice barely above a whisper. He closed his eyes.

"No, Naruto, do not do this to me, open your eyes, open your eyes," Sasuke sobbed frantically, Kyuubi crying in the back.

Naruto opened his eyes slightly again.

"I…I never told you, but…hyung, I love you," Naruto breathed. He opened his mouth, but no more words came out. He realized this and nodded feebly instead.

"I love you so much, Naruto," Sasuke sobbed, holding Naruto's hand tighter.

Suddenly, Naruto convulsed, evoking a cry of terror from Kyuubi and urgent movement from the doctors.

"Hyung," Naruto squeaked, his eyes suddenly flying wide open. He frantically searched for Sasuke's face. "Hyung, l-look at me."

"I am, Naruto, I am," Sasuke bawled.

"Please, h-hyung," Naruto said urgently as he gripped Sasuke's hand, "smile one last time for me."

"N-Naruto," Sasuke cried.

"Smile, hyung," Naruto murmured, letting his own lips turn up in a gentle smile. Sasuke finally, difficultly, did as he was asked, and Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke as he gave a great, relieved sigh.

Sasuke wailed as he felt Naruto's grip slacken.


End file.
